


From the Blog of Katrina "Kit" Anderson

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Project Daughter [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blogging, Documentation, Dreams and Nightmares, Epistolary, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which the "Project Daughter", Katrina, reports on her life in 2041.





	From the Blog of Katrina "Kit" Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Documentation

8/25/41

I've been starting up back at the Academy, and already, the nightmares are getting worse. They're very vague nightmares involving a strange voice and fingers like reaching shadows -- but they're there nonetheless. I always wake up feeling like someone's in my bedroom, and I have to turn on the lights to make sure there's nothing really there.   
  
It's stupid, of course. I'm twenty-three, for crying out loud, and I know there's no such thing as monsters. It's one of those things that you grow out of when you get older because you know full well that monsters don't live under the bed.   
  
Monsters live out there, in the forms of seemingly ordinary people, but that's another subject entirely.   
  
I never see the man's face, of course. I know it's a man because it's a man's voice, but I never see what he looks like. I never see his face; it's like he's cloaked in shadows. I've been calling him the shadow man. It's so childish, but it's the best approximation of what he's like.   
  
Mom says that it was just a bad dream, that maybe I'm just stressed out about going back to the Academy, which may be true. I am excited to see my friends again, but I'm not looking forward to the work I have to do. Especially considering it's yet another class with the always-endearing Mr. Roberts. Maybe it is just me, but he and I don't get along well. He seemed to have it out for me since I first came here to learn how to control my abilities and I've mostly been trying to survive -- because it's not a question of attendance alone; it's also a question of survival -- his class ever since.   
  
So maybe it is stress, but Mom also seemed to go white when I brought it up, like I'd brought up something that struck too close to home with her. I think Mom's hiding something. I may have to find out what it is, if I can.


End file.
